The invention is directed to improvements in fuel injection valves for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines in which a perforated body is provided downstream of the valve seat.
A fuel injection valve for use in an internal combustion engine is already known in which a perforated body having a plurality of aimed bores is disposed downstream of the valve seat. The bores begin in an annular groove, which is machined into the flat side of the perforated body oriented toward the valve seat, and they discharge on the other flat side of the perforated body. They are inclined such that the emerging fuel streams have a spin. For adaptation of the fuel quantity supplied to the fuel injection valve, the number of the various bores and their diameter are adapted to the individual setting requirements. In the known perforated body, there is no provision for any more extensive adjustment of the injection characteristic, and in particular, no provision for adaptation to specialized configurations and flow conditions of the engine.